


A simple wish

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Maggie Sawyer is a single mom, struggling to keep her business and her little family afloat. Maybe a simple wish from her daughter on her birthday can bring some light and hope into her life.





	A simple wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliane62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliane62/gifts).



> I got so happy when I found out my secret Sanvers crush was Camille! I hope you enjoy this story and that it makes you smile :) Love you!
> 
> Please know that English is not my main language so I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Maggie was frosting a small cake when the front door opened. A very energetic 9-year-old came bursting through the door, followed by an exhausted young man.

"How was the park?" Maggie asked her daughter.

Jamie slumped down on the dining chair, "It was awesome. Me and Uncle Winn played some handball."

"Who won?" Maggie asked with a knowing smile.

"I did of course," Jamie said as if it was an obvious fact.

Winn rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to help Maggie set up the table.

Maggie took the cake, and with a smile, she placed it on the table in front of Jamie, "I'm glad you had fun with uncle Winn at the park."

Jamie nodded and looked at the cake with excitement.

Maggie sat down next to Jamie and tenderly brushed a strand of hair hanging loose in Jamie's forehead, "Happy 9th Birthday my love".

"Thanks, mom." Jamie smiled and bit her lips. The back of her old sneakers bouncing on the floor in excitement.

"I'm sorry is not the biggest cake," Maggie said, suddenly feeling worried, "It's summer, and I know maybe you expected a big party, but I tried baking your favorite double chocolate. I hope it's good."

"It's perfect mom" Jamie was quick to reassure her mother with a tender smile, "besides, I don't like parties. I love it just like this"

Maggie smiled and fought the tears. Very often, she asks herself what she did to deserve such a beautiful child.

"Alright, let's do this," Winn said, sticking a single candle on top of the cake and lighting it up.

Jamie sighed contently and rested her chin on the table, her eyes on the steady flame on top of the candle while her mother and uncle sang Happy Birthday out loud for her.

No school friends or extra family members, just them three like always. But like always, something was missing. Jamie glanced at her mother at how she sang happily to her. She noticed the bags under her eyes and the constant worries in her eyes. She always notices them. That is why she still wishes for the same wish for every birthday.

"Alright, birthday girl! Make your wish," Maggie said with the biggest smile as she pushed the cake closer to Jamie.

Jamie closed her eyes.

_I wish for someone to come and make her happy._

And then she smiled and blew the candle.

Later that night, after the cake, Maggie joined Jamie in her bedroom for a goodnight kiss.

"You know it's my birthday; I should be able to stay up all night," Jamie said with her hands on her hips.

Maggie lifted Jamie's unicorn bedspread, "Get your butt under, now."

Jamie chuckled and jumped in bed.

"Brushed your teeth?" Maggie asked, sitting on the bed.

"And flossed," Jamie said, lifting her index finger for emphasis. 

"Such a big girl," Maggie tickled her belly making the small girl squirm with giggles.

After a second, Maggie brushed some hairs from Jamie's face and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't ask me for a gift, how come?"

Jamie shrugged, "I know you can't."

"Jamie, I want you to ask me for stuff. I don't want you to worry about adult things," Maggie said softly.

"Mom, I don't want anything," Jamie said, putting her small hand in Maggie's shoulder, "I had fun today, and the cake was delicious."

Maggie smiled and bit her lower lip. She cupped Jamie's chin and pressed their forehead together, "You need to stop being so perfect."

Jamie smiled and blushed.

"But, there is no birthday without a gift," Maggie said and stood up from the bed and left the room.

Jamie frowned, confused and sat up.

Seconds later, Maggie came back to the room with a small bright pink gift bag and gave it to Jamie.

Jamie couldn't hide her curiosity and of course, her excitement when she ripped off all the tissue papers in the bag. She reached inside the bag and took out a blue jersey.

Maggie smiled and silently observed her daughter unfold the jersey.

Jamie gasped and opened her eyes wide, "Mom, you didn't!"

Maggie laughed and nodded, "Yes, I did."

Jamie held the jersey up. It was the official national handball jersey of France. When she turned it around, she read 'Messien'.

"I know Camille is your favorite player," Maggie said.

Jamie looked up with tears in her eyes and launched herself into Maggie's arms.

"Aww baby, don't cry" Maggie kissed her temple and hugged her tight.

"Thank You" Jamie whispered and burrowed her face in Maggie's neck.

"You are very welcome baby," Maggie said, kissing her once more and pulling her away.

"This is very expensive," Jamie said, taking the jersey in her hands again and looking at it with such pride.

Maggie shook her head and wiped Jamie's tears away, "None of that. You deserve it." She kissed her forehead, "Now, bed."

Jamie sighed with happiness, and without saying a word, she shoved the jersey down her head.

Maggie laughed, "Good night, love."

"Good night, mom" Jamie replied.

Maggie turned the light off and closed the door behind her.

The room was left illuminated by a soft light coming from Jamie's unicorn nightlight.

Jamie took her hand to her chest and caressed the soft material of the jersey. She was young, but she knew how expensive they were. She knew because one time she googled it from her uncle Winn's phone.

Jamie loved her mom so much, and she can only hope with all her heart her birthday wish could come true.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City in summer pretty much felt like hell or at least the anteroom. The old a/c in Maggie's shop made a weird sound as if begging for a break.

"Come on you old shit, don't quit on me now," Maggie said, hitting the yellowish thing with a broomstick.

A second later the old a/c stopped doing the noise and Maggie sighed in relieve, there was no way she could afford a new one right now.

Maggie inherited her aunt's tailor shop after she died two years ago. It was one of the few shops in the city and the only one in the nearby area. It was not popular, the list of clients was very short, and the shop barely made enough to keep working. Summer, however, was the lowest season for the business. It was too hot for suits anyways.

Regardless of how much she was struggling to keep the shop open, she didn't have the heart to close it. She remembers back in the days how proud her aunt was of the place, and the memories always brought Maggie a dose of hope and positivism.

Maggie looked around to see Winn leaning against the small desk at the entrance reading the newspaper. She was so grateful for him, always coming in without expecting a paycheck. Winn was family, and he has been for a long time. They met in middle school when Maggie moved from Nebraska at 14yrs old to come to live with her aunt. Both coming from similar backgrounds, they became best friends immediately, and to this date, they were inseparable.

Jamie was sitting in her office in the back of the shop. A handball game on the small TV of course and she could hear the little girl mumbling some disagreement to the TV as she sipped from a Capri-sun in her hand.

A sudden sadness took over Maggie. Her little girl deserved much more than spending her summer break here.

"Hey, what's with the sad face?" Winn asked from where he was standing reading the newspaper.

"Oh, you know, my guilty motherly feelings coming to pay a mental visit" Maggie shrugged.

"Stop, she is ok" Winn reassured her with a kind smile.

"I don't know where I'd be without you two," Maggie smiled back and ruffled his short hair.

Winn chuckled and looked down at his watch, "Well, I know where we are supposed to be though" he said loud enough for Jamie to hear.

Jamie looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped, "My game!"

"It starts in 2 hours, we better get going," Winn said

Jamie jumped down of the chair and ran to pick her backpack.

Maggie laughed and once again was grateful for Handball summer league for the local kids and the happiness it brought to her daughter.

As soon as Maggie turned her computer off and the a/c, the shop's phone rang.

Both Winn and Maggie froze and frowned in confusion. That phone rarely rang.

"Sawyer's shop, how may I help you?" Maggie answered with the official greeting.

"Hello, Are you guys still open?" A soft but raspy voice came from the other side of the line.

Maggie looked up to the wall clock; 4:45 pm, 15 minutes to closing.

"Uh, yes we are," Maggie replied, looking over to Winn with a shrug.

"Perfect, I'm 10 minutes away. See you soon" The ̶s̶e̶x̶y̶ voice said.

"Who was it, mom?" Jamie asked.

"Apparently a client," Maggie said, still confused.

"Are you gonna be able to come to the game?" Jamie asked, tilting her head in question.

Maggie looked over to Winn who winked at her in support. She nodded and squatted down in front of Jamie, "I don't think so baby. You know we need this client," Maggie explained softly, twisting a strain of hair escaped from Jamie's braid in her fingers.

Jamie nodded, "its ok...the coach might leave me on the bench again anyways," she shrugged.

Maggie took her chin gently and lifted her face, "I'm gonna have to talk with that coach because she is clearly confused or lost."

Jamie gave a small smile, "It's ok; I can handle it."

"Of course you can. You are my girl after all," Maggie said, kissing her forehead, "Now go and have fun," she padded her butt.

Jamie turned around and took Winn by the hand, "Let's go!"

Maggie mouthed an apologetically Thank you to him before he got dragged out of the shop.

10 minutes turned into 20 and then into 30. Maggie glanced at the clock on her wall and sighed.

"Another client changing their mind" She murmured to herself.

At that moment, she heard the ding of the bell that announced the front door got opened.

"Hello?" The same ̶s̶e̶x̶y̶ voice from the phone called from the front of the shop.

Maggie stood up and felt the irrational need to fix her hair before coming out of the office.

When she came into the receiving area of the shop, a tall woman stood looking at a portfolio of previews works Maggie kept in the front desk. Maggie took a second to look at the woman. She was wearing a light grey tailor suit, her Jaw length hair falling in soft waves around her face. The woman turned abruptly, revealing a beautiful pale face with faint freckles on her cheeks.

"Oh, hello there," The woman said with a smile, "I called, but no one answered," she said, pointing at the door.

Maggie swallowed and nodded, "My apologies, I was in my office," she said, pointing at the back of the shop.

"My name is Alex Danvers" Alex stretched her hand.

"Maggie Sawyer" Maggie took her hand and shook it.

"Is this your shop?" Alex asked, gesturing around.

"Yes," Maggie nodded, feeling unexpectedly nervous.

Alex gave a smirk that almost went unnoticed by Maggie, almost.

They stood looking at each other for a second when Alex raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I presume you will need to measure me?" Alex asked.

Maggie jumped, "Of course. My apologies, I'll be right back," she said, walking quickly to grab the tools needed for the measurement.

Alex watched her walked away with a smile and a hummed.

A second later, Maggie was back with a notepad, a pencil, and a measuring tape.

Alex took off her jacket and placed it on a chair.

Maggie couldn't help but noticed that Alex's white shirt was unbuttoned enough for Maggie to imagine what laid beneath it.

"Miss Sawyer?" Alex asked softly.

"Maggie," Maggie looked up with a smile, "call me Maggie. Please turn around."

Alex nodded and turned around with an amused smile, "I expect the same treatment," she said.

"So...any special occasion?" Maggie asked while she began her routine measurements.

"Nothing really, just wanting a new suit for upcoming events" Alex shrugged, looking at Maggie through the long mirror in front of her.

Maggie nodded, "You're a lawyer?" she asked, not taking her eyes from her ministrations.

Alex chuckled, "No. I own DEO sports agency".

Maggie took her right arm and lifted it straight to the side, "Never heard of it."

"We provide the best agents for athletes around the world," Alex said, holding her arm up for Maggie to measure it.

"A job that requires being dressed up all the time?" Maggie asked, trying hard not to get distracted by Alex's cologne.

"First impressions are key Maggie," Alex said so softly that it made Maggie look up and lock eyes with her through the mirror.

After a second Maggie broke the connection and looked down at her faded blue jeans and burgundy V-neck t-shirt, "Well, you clearly have no kids" she said, bending down to write on the notepad.

Alex nodded and turned. Her eyes studying Maggie silently.

"I'm going to bring the book so you can choose the fabric you prefer," Maggie said with a polite smile.

As Maggie handed the book to Alex, she could feel in Alex's eyes that the woman wanted to ask something.

After choosing the fabric, the color and giving the specifications, Maggie created a file with Alex's name and placed it on top of her desk to begging to work with it first thing tomorrow.

"How old is she?" Alex asked, signing the paper Maggie has given her to enter her contact information.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked, confused.

"Your daughter," Alex said, pointing at a childish drawing of a woman, a lil girl and a big yellow sun on top of them.

Maggie smiled, "She just turned 9."

"That is a nice age," Alex said, putting her jacket on.

"She is amazing. I'm lucky" Maggie sighed, "I will send you via E-mail the date you should come for a fitting," she said, taking the paper with Alex's information, "after that you will get your suit in a couple of days."

"That fast?" Alex asked, running her hand through her tasseled hair.

Maggie shook her head from the sudden desire to also run her fingers through that hair, "We don't have many clients," Maggie said casually, "actually, you are our first in almost a month."

Alex nodded, "Well....I'm glad I came."

Maggie gave her a bright smile, "I am too"

Alex shifted in her feet for a second before turning around to walk to the door.

"Alex," Maggie stopped her, "Can I ask how you found us? I don't remember putting an AD anywhere."

Alex opened the door and turned around, "I googled for good tailor shops in the area, and yours was the first that came up."

"Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations" Maggie clasped her hands together shyly.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her for a second and nodded, "You already did," and with a smile, she walked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex sat in her leather chair looking out her wall-to-wall window to the city below. It was a hectic morning in the office, and she knew she needed to be out, but this morning for the first time in a while, she decided to take a moment to drink her coffee and admire the city.

It's been three days since she went to Maggie's shop and ever since she couldn't take the brunette out of her head. In her career, Alex has seen countless beautiful women. Beautiful, powerful, and successful women. But Maggie was all that and more. Her beautiful long hair, her soft cinnamon skin, and a pair of deep and gorgeous dimples made her look like an angel flung out of space.

It’s been a while since Alex felt this way, so drawn to a women. All her life she’s been so focus in following her father’s footsteps with the company, and once her father retired and left her in charge, her focus has been to make him proud but also to do things in the company her way. She changed policies and made the work environment a more inclusive one.

But when she saw Maggie in that shop, all of it became trivial and so mundane. In such a short meeting, Maggie was able to make Alex wonder if this is the life she wants forever. Such a plain and empty life.

So Maggie was beautiful, and she was also a mother.

A mother.

Alex leaned her head back and sighed.

"We are having problems with Megan," Lucy said, bursting through the door.

Alex didn't turn around, "That is not news."

"She is sleeping with her client," Lucy said in a harsh tone.

Alex sighed and turned around, "Where are they?"

"Canada. Thomas's team classified for the semi-finals," Lucy said, her hands on her hips.

"Page her in and send a temporal replacement," Alex said, sitting straight and arranging papers on her desk.

"Temporal? Are you expecting to send her back again?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I will have a proper talk with Megan and analyze the situation objectively," Alex said with a tone that made it clear she didn't appreciate Lucy questioning her decisions, "Megan is one of our best agents and Thomas is a crucial client. I need to act carefully."

Lucy took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "You're so soft, you know?" she said, slumping down on the chair in front of the desk.

Alex ignored her and proceeded to check her e-mails.

"I was not around, but I know your father was muc-"

"My father is not in charge anymore, I am" Alex cut her off.

Lucy nodded, "Of course," she said with her palms up in defense, "Hey, dump that disgusting coffee and let's go for a proper breakfast."

Alex contemplated the idea for a second, and when she was about to close her e-mails, one caught her attention from _msawyer@gmail.com_.

_Hello Alex, It’s Maggie from the tailor shop. I just wanted to let you know the suit is almost ready for fitting. If things go as planned, you can come by tomorrow. Call me before you do to have it prepared for you. Take care._

Alex gave a big bright smile and couldn't help but feel excited.

"What's that smile for?" Lucy asked, standing up and trying to look at Alex's computer.

"None of your business," Alex said, shutting it down, "Now, I believe you mentioned breakfast?"

Lucy looked at Alex suspiciously but then dropped it. Hunger winning over curiosity; she said “Yes, let's go. I'm dying for some old fashion pancakes."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Alex arrived at Maggie's shop with two cups of coffee in hands. She knew it was too early and she will seem desperate, but she didn't care. When she opened the front door, a mini version of the woman that’s taken resident in her mind for the past days stood behind the front desk with the biggest dimpled smile.

"Hello and welcome to Sawyer's tailor shop" She greeted Alex, brushing some strand of hair that kept falling on her face.

Alex laughed at the cuteness and walked closer to the desk, looking down, she realized the small girl was standing on a chair.

"Hi," Alex extended her hand, "I'm Alex."

"Jamie Sawyer" Jamie shook the offered hand.

"Sawyer," Alex smiled, "You must be Maggie's daughter."

Jamie opened her eyes in surprise, "You know my mom?"

Alex nodded, "I am a customer," she winked, "and I love your jersey," she said, pointing at the oversized blue jersey the girl was wearing.

Jamie looked down and grinned, "My mom bought for me for my birthday."

"You like Handball?" Alex asked, leaning on her elbows.

"I do," Jamie nodded, "and guess who is my favorite player?"

Alex chuckled and acted as if she was thinking about it, "Camille?"

Jamie gasped and nodded eagerly, "Yes! How do you know?"

Alex glanced at the number on the jersey and shrug, "Lucky guess."

"She is the best," Jamie said, tugging at the jersey.

"She is terrific indeed," Alex nodded.

"Do you like handball too?" Jamie asked, tilting her head, making her look like a clone of her mom.

"I love all type of sports," Alex said with a wink.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping uncle Winn with the Legos?" Maggie said, hugging Jamie from behind.

"He is too slow" Jamie complained, "This is a customer mom."

Alex waved hello in a childish way, and Maggie couldn't help laughing.

"I know" Maggie kissed Jamie's cheek, "She came to try the suit I'm making for her"

"You are gonna love it; my mom is the best," Jamie said proudly.

"I bet she is, that's why I'm here," Alex said, gazing at Maggie with a smile.

Maggie blew a raspberry on Jamie's neck, making the girl squirm and giggle, "Why don't you go with uncle Winn so I can help Alex with her suit." She said, kissing her cheek.

Jamie nodded, "Bye Alex," she said before jumping down and running away.

"She seems awesome," Alex said

"She is the greatest." Maggie reaffirmed.

They stare at each other for a second in comfortable silence.

"So, the suit?" Alex rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Right," Maggie chuckled, "Follow me."

Alex followed Maggie into a small room full of sewing tools, fabrics, and sewing machines.

Alex's suit hung on a sewing mannequin.

"So, this is where the magic happens?" Alex asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna leave the room so you can put the suit on."

After a minute, Maggie came back into the room and pinned the parts of the jacket and pants that needed adjustments.

The suit was a beautiful navy blue in smooth luxury fibers. Alex loved the texture and cuts and how it felt in her body. She enjoyed a practical suit that served its purpose and made her look elegant and sexy at the same time.

After the fitting was done, partially in silence, Maggie walked Alex back to the receiving area where Jamie was again sitting in the front desk coloring from a book.

"Where is Winn?" Maggie asked.

"He went out to buy lunch," Jamie said, not taking her eyes from the coloring book.

Alex hesitated for a second but then decided to go with it, "I was thinking, as a gesture of gratitude from me, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

At this, Jamie looked up in surprise.

"Alex, you are paying for the suit. There is nothing to be grateful for," Maggie said, waving off her invitation.

"Of course, but the suit is looking beautiful, and I thought maybe I could..." Alex shrugged, "invite you for dinner," she finished softly.

Jamie looked from Alex to Maggie expectantly.

"And I appreciate the invitation, but I have to take Jamie home, so I'm gonna have to decline" Maggie explained with a small smile that never reached her eyes.

"But mom-"

"Jamie Sawyer, go to the backroom and wait for Winn there," Maggie said in an authoritative tone.

Jamie deflated and slumped her shoulders as she nodded, "Goodbye, Alex," she said.

"Bye kiddo," Alex said to the retreating girl.

"I'm sorry I do appreciate the invitation...I just," Maggie sighed, "I can't." she swallowed.

Alex nodded, "I understand" she gave a sweet smile, "Call me when the suit is ready."

"I will," Maggie said softly, and she watched Alex exit the shop with disappointment.

Later that night, Jamie laid in bed reading a book.

"Alright bookworm, time for bed," Maggie said, entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jamie marked the page she was reading and placed the book on the nightstand.

"Brushed your teeth?" Maggie asked, adjusting the bedspread over the small girl.

Jamie nodded and smiled, "and flossed," she repeated like all the other times her mother asked her the same question before bed.

Jamie leaned back on her pillow and gazed at Maggie.

"What?" Maggie asked softly, brushing some hair from Jamie's forehead.

"Why you said no to Alex today?" Jamie asked.

Maggie bit her lower lip and sighed, "Baby, there are things you wouldn't understand."

Maggie knew Alex's intentions. She wanted to take Maggie on a date, and frankly, Maggie wished to accept but she couldn't. Maggie didn't felt she was in any position to date right now. Not when the shop was in danger of getting closed or when her sole focus should be in raising her daughter in a stable home. Alex was gorgeous, and she seemed like a lovely person, but Maggie wouldn't allow to be distracted that way....or to risk her heart for that matter.

She focused back on the beautiful girl looking up at her, and she noticed something she never wanted to see in those sweet innocent eyes, worry.

"What is bothering you?" Maggie asked softly, caressing the girl's cheek.

Jamie blinked several times and thought about it for a second, "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy because of you." Maggie kissed her nose.

"I want you not to be alone." Jamie tried again.

"Baby, I am never alone, I have you and uncle Winn," Maggie smiled.

Jamie sighed, "I want someone to take care of you like you take care of me and uncle Winn" she finally said almost in a whisper.

Jamie's eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered.

"Oh, sweetheart" Maggie pulled her up in her arms.

After a long minute, Maggie kissed her temple and let her lay down back to bed.

"Jamie, I don't want you to worry about any of that" Maggie said, "I promise you I will be ok. You are my happiness, and you are all I need."

Jamie sighed, not convinced but nodded.

"Do you want to stay up a bit longer to continue reading?" Maggie asked, poking the little girl's nose.

At this, Jamie perked up, "Yes."

"Alright, one more hour, I will be back to kiss you goodnight," Maggie said, handling the book to Jamie and walking out of the room.

When Maggie reached the kitchen, she poured a glass of wine for herself.

The cellphone on the dining table taunting her.

After a couple of sips, Maggie takes the cellphone, and before she could think this through and come up with the millions of reasons this was a bad idea, she dialed the contact she recently added.

"Hello?" The husky voice on the other side of the line made Maggie close her eyes for a second.

"Maggie?" Alex asked.

Maggie opened her eyes and swirled the wine in her glass around with a smile, "I never gave you my cellphone number; how did you know it was me."

Alex chuckled softly, "I didn't know it was you....I hoped it was you," she said softly.

Maggie shook her head and drank from the wine, "Lucky you."

"Lucky me," Alex said.

Maggie glanced over to the half-closed door at the end of the hallway, "Tomorrow, 7 pm. I will text you my address" she said

"Sounds perfect," Alex said, and Maggie could swear she could hear her smiling.

"One condition," Maggie said, taking the glass of wine to her lips.

"Name it," Alex was quick to reply.

"No fancy restaurant. No fancy suit," Maggie said, swallowing the cold and bittersweet red liquid down her throat.

Alex laughed out loud at this, "Of course."

They stood in silence for a second or two. It was comfortable and full of unspoken want.

"Good night," Maggie said finally.

"See you tomorrow, Goodnight," Alex replied.

After hanging up, Maggie held the cellphone to her chest and leaned back with a sigh, wondering if she's just made a mistake.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by in a blur. Between phone calls, conferences, and barely time for lunch, Alex was gathering her things at an odd time compared to her regular leaving hours.

"Why the rush?" Lucy asked, coming into the office and sitting down in front of Alex's big desk.

"No rush, I'm just done for the day," Alex said, shoving files into her leather bag.

Lucy looked at her wristwatch and raised her eyebrow, "Before 5 pm?"

Alex dropped the bag and sighed, "What do you want Lucy?"

"To know what's the rush?" Lucy said coolly looking at her nails, "Do you have a hot date?"

Alex continued gathering her things and turning the PC off, "Yes, I do."

Lucy snapped her head up, "You're kidding!"

"No, I am not," Alex said, throwing the leather bag over her shoulder and running a hand through her tassel hair.

"Alex Danvers have a date?" Lucy continued, standing up ready to follow Alex out of the office.

Alex ignored her and exited the office with a small wave.

"Alex! I need the details!" Lucy followed to catch up.

"No details, just a girl," Alex turned and walked backwards into the elevator with a smile.

Lucy stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, "Just a girl?"

"Just a beautiful girl," Alex sighed with a grin.

Lucy dropped her arms in defeat and allowed the elevator to close.

Before it closed entirely, Alex stuck her arm out and opened it, "Not a word to Kara or Mom, got it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine! But I get the details first."

Alex nodded and winked and stepped back for the elevator doors to close.

Alex stood in front of Maggie's door and took a second to look down to her outfit. Faded skinny jeans, a plain white cotton t-shirt and a pair of white Vans.

"Very simple." Alex murmured to herself with a nod.

She eyed the bouquet of red roses in her hand and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door opened immediately, and Alex had to look down to see whoever opened it.

With a huge smile, Jamie stood dressed in a Toy Story pajama and a messy braid with strands of hair falling all over her face and neck.

She looked adorable.

"Hi!" She said, taking Alex by the hand and pulling her inside.

Alex chuckled, "Hi there, love the pajamas," she said, pointing at Jamie's body.

"Are those for mom?" Jamie bounced on her heels, pointing at the roses in Alex's hand.

Alex eyed the roses and nodded, "They are," she then bent down and whispered, "Do you think she'll love them?"

"She will!" Jamie nodded eagerly.

Alex straightened up and laughed, "Good to know."

"Jamie, where di-" Maggie stopped in her track when she saw Alex, "Alex!" she said surprised.

A beautiful blush crept over Maggie’s cheeks and it made Alex’s inside twitch in delight. She ran her hand through her hair again in a nervous gesture and smiled, "Hey, Jamie let me in."

Maggie quickly adverted her eyes to her daughter with a frowned, "You are not supposed to open the door to anyone Jamie Sawyer."

"But I used a chair to look through the peephole and saw Alex!" Jamie was quick to explain, not wanting her mother to be upset before such a special date.

Maggie sighed and smiled apologetically at Alex, "I'm so sorry. Could you give me a second so I can gather my purse?"

"Of course." Alex bowed politely.

"Come with me, Jamie," Maggie said through gritted teeth and turned around to walk away.

Alex couldn't help but look at Maggie.

_She was so beautiful. She wore black jeans with a pale yellow blouse that accentuated her beautiful cinnamon skin. Her long and soft hair falling over her shoulders and back. Her hips and ass-_

A soft tug pulled Alex from her train of thoughts. She looked down to see Jamie gesturing her with her small finger to come closer.

Alex knelt down, "Yes?"

"My uncle Winn is in the bathroom. He is gonna babysit me." Jamie covered her mouth with her two small hands to whisper.

Alex tried to hold a laugh at the beautiful and adorable girl in front of her.

"That's awesome," Alex said.

"It means mom doesn't have a curfew," Jamie grinned.

Alex blushed, "Oh....I-"

"So you don't have to bring her home after dinner," Jamie continued with her serious talk.

Alex opened her eyes and swallowed, looking around for any sign of Winn, "I....uh...."

"That means you can take her for ice cream" Jamie bounced excitedly in her feet.

Alex blinked and laughed at that, "You are the sweetest little girl I've ever met," she ruffled Jamie's messy hair.

"Sawyer!" Maggie called from somewhere in the small house.

"Coming!" Jamie said and ran away.

"Hello," A man, Winn, came into the living room.

Alex quickly stretched her free hand, "Hello, I'm Alex, and you must be uncle Winn."

Winn smiled and nodded, shaking the offered hand.

They stood in awkward silence, and Alex felt like Winn wanted to say something.

She sighed, "Hey, You can say it."

Winn shifted nervously in his feet, "Just....treat her right, ok?" he shrugged, "It's been a while for her."

"Absolutely," Alex said quickly, not leaving space for doubt or hesitations.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Maggie from behind.

Alex turned and smiled.

Maggie cleared her throat and Winn jumped as if punched, "Yes, well have fun." he said before leaving the room.

Alex chuckled and bit her lower lip before extending the bouquet to Maggie, "This is for you. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you immediately."

Maggie shook her head and smiled, "They are beautiful Alex, Thank you," she said and smell the roses.

Maggie walked towards the kitchen and quickly poured water in a jar and placed the flowers carefully. She gently spread each rose and Alex sighed silently at the breathtaking view she had in front of her and the sudden urge to protect this small family.

Alex took Maggie to a local steak house, and they sat at a big wooden table; Maggie laughing a something Alex had just said. 

Alex found Maggie's laughter to be her new favorite sound.

"So, enough of my silly jokes," Alex said, wiping her mouth with a table cloth, "Tell me about you," she said, leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

Maggie blushed immediately and reached for her glass of wine, "What about me?"

"Everything," Alex grinned.

Maggie loved how Alex's freckles seem to come out the more Alex smile. She also loved how Alex's tussled hair seemed to never stay in place.

After a healthy sip of wine, Maggie shifted in her chair, "I was born and raised in a small town in Nebraska. My father is a sheriff, and my mother a housewife," Maggie swallowed visibly uncomfortable, "I am an only child."

Alex nodded, "How do you end up in New York?"

Maggie took another sip of her wine, "I moved here when I was 14 to come to live with my aunt."

Alex felt there was more to the story, and so she kept silence, waiting for Maggie to continue.

Maggie cleared her throat and leaned forward, "I always felt different growing up. Being non-white and the daughter of the sheriff, it was challenging to make friends. I also knew I was gay at a very young age, even though I never told anyone."

Alex reached for Maggie's hand unconsciously and was grateful when Maggie didn't remove it.

"When I was 14 I thought it would be ok if I asked a girl I liked to prom, and so I sent her a letter, confessing my love for her at the same time," Maggie said, looking down at the glass of wine in her free hand.

She took the wine and sighed, "She gave the note to my parents, and they kicked me out," she finished and drank the rest of the wine.

Alex opened her eyes, "Oh that's horrible Maggie I-"

Maggie waved her off with her hand, "It was a long time ago,” she said, "I came here, and that was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I met Winn, and I had a very happy home with my aunt."

Alex squeezed Maggie's hand, "It still must have been so hard," she whispered.

Maggie nodded, "It was, I blamed myself for years," she said sadly, "So I decided to start dating boys in my senior year to see if I could somehow fix....this" she gestured to herself.

She shook her head and chuckled, "I was so naive."

"What happened?" Alex asked softly.

Maggie laughed, "I ended up still very gay and very pregnant."

Alex laughed at this with Maggie.

"I finished High-school with a massive belly," Maggie said with a smile, "After Jamie was born, I enrolled in a community college where I got my fashion design degree."

"Was it something you always wanted to do or..." Alex trailed off, allowing Maggie to fill the blanks.

"I spent almost every day in that shop with my Aunt" Maggie smiled, "I fell in love with it. The smell of the fabrics, the textures…..I felt like I could create things no one could take from me.”

Alex dismissed the waitress with her hand before he could reach the table.

"Jamie took her first steps there and her first words..." Maggie sighed, "It's my safe haven" she finished with a shrug.

Alex nodded with a smile, "You are an extraordinary woman Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie chuckled, "Yeah, well...My aunt was amazing, and I happened to be lucky enough to have an extraordinary kid."

"That is true," Alex laughed.

Maggie called for the waitress and ordered more wine.

"So, enough of my sappy story, Tell me about you," Maggie said, accepting the offered wine.

Alex sighed and leaned back on her chair, also accepting a glass of wine, "I don't know what to say really," She said, "I was just a lucky kid who got two amazing parents who spoiled me all the way to adulthood."

Maggie laughed at Alex's shameful expression, "That's perfectly fine, Alex."

"My mother is a distinguished scientist and my father, the founder of DEO sports agency. I am their oldest, and I also have a younger sister, Kara." Alex said, drinking from her wine, "I was born and raised in Midvale and moved to New York when my father retired a couple of years ago."

"Are they still in Midvale?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, thank God," Alex said, causing Maggie to laugh that delightful laugh Alex felt addicted to.

"What's so horrible about them?" Maggie asked

"My sister and my mother are so annoying; they always want to know everything about my life," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Maggie smiled for a second and then looked down at her glass of wine, "I wish I still had my aunt with me."

Alex cursed internally at her stupidity and reached out for Maggie's hand again, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Maggie shook her head, "Don't be silly; you did nothing wrong."

Alex caressed Maggie's hand with her fingers for a second, "If it helps, I am 100% sure your aunt was and will always be so proud of you."

Maggie looked up to Alex's eyes and gave her a half smile, "Flattery will take you far."

Alex grinned, "Perfect."

They finished their conversation with a shift in topic for more casual ones. They laughed and shared opinions on different every-day issues.

After Alex asked for the bill and handed her credit card, ignoring Maggie's protests, they left the restaurant.

"So, I was given the honorable permission to take you for some Ice cream before dinner," Alex said, opening the car door for Maggie.

Maggie threw her head back with a laugh, "My daughter is something else."

Alex bit her lips because all she really wanted to do right now was gather Maggie in her arms, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Maggie said and slid into the car.

Two hours later, they both stood in front of Maggie's door.

"I had a lot of fun today," Maggie said, leaning back against the door.

"I did too," Alex said with a shy smile, "Hopefully it will not be the last?"

"Hopefully," Maggie said nonchalantly.

Alex sighed and smiled. She reached with her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear, "You are an extraordinary woman Maggie Sawyer," she whispered.

The touch sent shivers all over Maggie's body.

They were so close; all Maggie had to do was take one step and kiss her.

She cupped Alex's chin, pulled her down, and turned her head to kiss her cheek.

"See you around," Maggie whispered against her cheek.

Alex closed her eyes for a brief second and nodded, "See you around."

With one final kiss on her cheek, Maggie let go of Alex's chin and walked inside her home.

Alex stood frozen in place, looking at the closed door. So many emotions ran through her body, and she couldn't help but breathe deeply, trying to quiet them.

She wanted to knock the door and take Maggie's face in her hands and just kiss her. Kiss her worries away, her fears away....Kiss her senseless.

But Maggie was worth the wait. Both Maggie and Jamie.

Alex smiled and touched her cheek, still blushed and warmed from Maggie's soft lips.

"See you around Maggie" She whispered again before walking away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex marched into her office and indicated her secretary to follow her.

The young woman hurried to catch up and stood in silence in front of Alex's desk with her IPad in hand, ready to enter notes.

"As of tomorrow, everyone in this company will start using a new uniform," Alex said, leaning back in her leather chair.

The woman raised her eyebrow in confusion, "But we just got new uniforms a month ago from that-"

"New uniforms" Alex cut her off.

The woman nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Arrange a meeting today with Human Resources and decide color and style," Alex said, "The send everyone to this Shop to get their measures done."

The woman took the small business card offered by Alex and read it out loud, "Sawyer's Tailor shop."

Alex nodded, "Tell everyone to go by groups throughout the day. Make sure they all know is mandatory."

The woman typed information in her IPad and with a final nod, left the office.

Alex waited for the woman to close her door and picked up her cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

"I'm in a hurry," Kara said on the other side of the line.

"Nice to hear from you too, Sis," Alex said with a sarcastic smile.

"I love you Alex, but I am really really busy," Kara said

"I need you to write an article," Alex said

"Another article about the company? Seriously?" Kara asked.

"No, not this time," Alex smiled, "I will send everything via e-mail."

"Alright, talk to you soon," Kara said with a sigh.

"Bye," Alex said and hung up. A gratifying smile on her face.

"New uniforms?!?" Lucy said, again strolling through the door without knocking.

Before Alex could reply, the voice of her secretary came through the intercom, "Miss Danvers, Your meeting with Mr. Smith is in 30 minutes. He just arrived."

"Gotta go," Alex said, picking some files and walking passed Lucy, ignoring her attempts of conversation.

"Run, you punk!" Lucy shouted

The next morning, Maggie and Jamie walked into the shop and froze when Maggie opened the door.

Around 30 people stood in the waiting area, reading newspapers or on their cellphones.

"Maggie, come," Winn called from the back.

Maggie smiled to them politely and pulling Jamie closed to her; she walked towards Winn.

Winn was in the backroom, taking a woman's measurements.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked disoriented.

She can't remember the last time the shop was this busy.

"I don't know," Winn shook his head, "I've already attended ten people before Miss. Hance here."

"You are gonna get many more clients in the next couple of days," The lady said, "We come from DEO sports agency for compulsory new uniforms."

Winn looked at Maggie questionably who shrugged not knowing what the lady was talking about.

"There is also an article published about your shop from Kara Danvers herself," The lady continued.

"Kara..." Maggie repeated softly.

"Our boss's sister," The woman nodded.

The doorbell chimed.

"Mom, more people are coming," Jamie said from the door-frame.

"Ok, stay in my office, sweetheart" Maggie said, "I will be working with uncle Winn."

There were not enough hours of the day for all the people that walked in. They attended around 60 people with the promise that more were listed for the next day.

The phone also never stopped ringing — new people from other companies requesting appointments.

Maggie even had to publish an open for new hires because they had too much work and they needed more hands.

Maggie sighed and leaned back in her chair — an unexplainable feeling in her chest. She turned her gaze to the sleeping child on the old sofa in her office.

The scene made her remember the countless nights she fell asleep while her aunt worked late.

The ring of her cellphone startled her, and she answered before it could wake Jamie.

"Hello?" Maggie answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey," Said the very familiar husky voice that made Maggie's toes curled.

Maggie hummed, "And so the mastermind calls in," she said, spinning around in her chair, her back to Jamie.

Alex laughed softly, "I hope my plan was well received."

"It surely was," Maggie said, "I very determined Lucy came to pick up your suit."

"Determined is an understatement," Alex snorted.

"She had unspoken opinions that's for sure," Maggie said.

"She's Vice-President of the company and also my annoying best friend. Ignore her," Alex said.

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes, "Alex....you didn't have to do any of this."

"I know," Alex said, "I still wanted to do it. You deserve it."

Maggie hummed again, "And what do you deserve my knight in shiny armor?"

"For starters, love the title," Alex said, "secondly, maybe Pizza?"

Maggie laughed and turned to look at Jamie, who was still very much asleep, "I am still at the shop, and Jamie is here with me asleep."

"Thank God I didn't chime the doorbell then," Alex said.

"What?" Maggie stood up and walked to the front door.

Alex stood with a box of Pizza in her hand, and the most beautiful grin Maggie has ever seen.

She opened the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, hungry?" Alex asked.

Maggie stepped aside to let Alex walk in. When Alex placed the box of pizza on the front desk, Maggie turned her around by the arm and hugged her.

Alex closed her arms around Maggie tightly and buried her face in Maggie's hair.

"I don't know how or when," Maggie whispered into Alex's neck, "but I will repay you."

Alex pulled Maggie away enough to look at her face, "I don't need any repayment," Alex said, caressing Maggie's cheek, "I just wanted to do something nice for you, you deserve it."

Maggie smiled and stared at Alex lovingly. She couldn't resist and ran her fingers through Alex's perpetually tasseled hair.

"Is that Pizza?" A sleepy voice pulled both women from their trance.

Maggie turned with a smile, "Alex brought pizza for us."

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, still feeling electrified from having Maggie in her arms a second ago, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Alex" Jamie waved, "Mom can we eat?" she asked.

"Yes, go take Alex to the office and settle down. I think we have some napkins and plastic plates." Maggie said.

Jamie nodded and took Alex's hand, "Come on; let's go."

Maggie returned to a scene she never expected to see. Her daughter and a woman that had climbed over the walls around her heart sitting together laughing and talking.

The way Alex patiently listened to Jamie's endless rambling about Handball made Maggie's heart melt.

The way Jamie felt comfortable enough around Alex to sit in her lap occasionally or allow Alex to tickle her gave Maggie all the confirmation that this was precisely how she wanted them to be.

They fell into a routine. Alex would go to the shop after work and spend time with Jamie until Maggie did the final numbers of the day and left things ready for the next day. Alex would watch old handball games with Jamie or build Legos. Their presence gave Maggie a sense of serenity she never felt before.

Eventually, their time together transcended beyond a couple of hours in the shop and turned into trips to the Zoo, to the movies, for dinner, and ice cream.

Jamie would hold both their hands and giggle. She would hug Alex as greetings now and complain a bit before every goodbye.

It was with Jamie sleeping between them in one of their movie night when Alex told Maggie she wanted to spend more time together and asked her to be her girlfriend.

It was cheesy and very cliche, and Maggie loved every second of it.

The shop became more and more popular among companies and individuals. Maggie had to hire more people, one in particular named Lyra, who was currently dating Winn.

She was planning on remodeling the shop, and the excitement she felt for the future kept her up at night for all the right reasons....that, and the endless conversations with Alex that always left her breathless.

But Maggie was not ready to take further steps in the relationship. So far, they haven't kissed or been intimate.

She had so many fears.

It was almost the end of summer when Alex came one day with a surprise for Jamie.

"Hi Alex," Jamie said, launching herself into Alex's waiting arms.

"Hi kiddo," Alex hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Jamie giggled and ran toward the living room to continue watching her cartoons.

Alex found Maggie in the kitchen, leaned over a Lasagna she was putting together.

"Hey beautiful," Alex hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

Maggie closed her eyes and melted in Alex's embrace, "Hey you."

"Smells good," Alex said, kissing the back of Maggie's neck.

Maggie sighed, "Alex..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Alex murmured and kissed her shoulder before pulling away to stand beside Maggie.

Maggie smiled and kissed Alex's cheek, "How was your day?"

"It was good, busy but good," Alex said, visibly blushed from the embrace.

It was not easy to have Maggie so close and not have her entirely. But Maggie was so worth it.

"So Kara called," Alex said, leaning against the kitchen counter, "She's coming next week to visit. She said it's unacceptable she had a niece and haven't met her yet."

She eyed Maggie for a reaction but only found affection and tenderness in her face.

"Well, Jamie adores her uncle Winn, but I'm sure having an aunt will thrill her beyond words." She flashed Alex, a smile.

"Speaking of Jamie..." Alex said, "I have a surprise for her."

At this, Maggie raised her eyebrow, "Alex, please no more toys," she whined.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Not this time."

"What is it then?" Maggie asked, intrigued.

"It's a surprise. We have to eat now, and you guys get dressed," Alex looked at her, wristwatch, "we have to be there in 3 hours."

Maggie narrowed her eyes but only nodded.

Jamie, however, had other opinions.

"But we will miss tonight's game!" she whines with her mouth full of Lasagna.

"Swallow before speaking," Maggie simply said.

"What you mean?" Alex asked, feigning innocent.

"Today France plays against the USA here!" James turned to Maggie, "I told you about it."

Maggie frowned not remembering this.

"Oh yeah, a friendly match," Alex said nonchalantly.

Jamie nodded, "Yes, that!"

"Sweetheart, can we record it?" Maggie asked, concerned.

Jamie sighed and slumped on the chair, "I guess."

Maggie seemed worried and looked at Alex, who continued eating from her lasagna as if nothing happened.

"Hey Kiddo, maybe you can wear the jersey to represent while we are out," Alex said with a wink to Jamie.

Jamie simply shrugged and nodded.

A couple of hours later, Alex parked in a Vale-Parking behind a large building.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked, exiting the vehicle and quickly grabbing Alex's hand.

But Maggie recognized the building immediately as the New York's stadium.

"Alex?" Maggie asked in a whisper.

Alex shook her head and took her hand with her free hand, "Let's go."

She pulled a shocked Maggie and a curious Jamie towards a small entrance leading to a room full of people and guards.

Alex flashed her ID to the security guard, who nodded and allowed them to carry on.

"Alex!" A tall black man waved at them.

Alex smiled and pulled Maggie and Jamie with her.

"It's so good to see you, James," Alex let go of Maggie's and Jamie's hand and hug the man.

"Always a pleasure my friend," James said, hugging Alex back.

"James, this is my girlfriend Maggie," Alex gestured to Maggie, "and her daughter Jamie."

"Jamie! Alex has told me all about you," James said with a tender smile after shaking Maggie's hand.

Jamie smiled and hid behind Alex.

"Alright, get in that room, she will be here in a minute," James said.

Alex nodded and pulled Maggie and Jamie into a small room that resembled a waiting area with chairs.

"Alex" Maggie started again but was cut by a kiss on her cheeks from Alex.

Jamie sat on a chair, swinging her small legs, completely oblivious to where she was.

A minute later, the door opened, and the person that walked through the door made Jamie's jaw fall to the floor.

In front of them, in all her glory, was the one and only Camille Messien dressed in full uniform.

"Oh my god," Maggie breathed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hello, Jamie," Camille asked with a beautiful smile.

Jamie's chest was heaving, and she reached for Maggie's hand.

Alex crouched next to Jamie and placed her hand in the small back of the girl.

Camille took a couple of steps and did the same, kneeling in front of Jamie.

"Hi, I'm Camille," Camille said again with the same tender smile.

"I know.." Jamie simply said, her mouth opened.

At this, all three women laughed out loud.

Jamie looked around with a hesitant smile, "How do you know my name?"

"Your Alex over there, she is my friend," Camille said, nodding at Alex.

Jamie looked up to Alex and reached for her hand too.

"She said you are a huge fan," Camille said.

"I am!" Jamie said more relaxed, "See?" she tugged at her jersey.

"I see," Camille nodded and laughed.

Suddenly realization dawned on Jamie, and she turned entirely to Alex, "Are we gonna watch the game?!"

Alex laughed and nodded, "Yes we are"

Jamie gasped and threw herself into Alex.

Maggie kept her hand on her mouth to fight the tears.

"Thank You, Alex," Jamie whispered into Alex's neck.

Alex closed her eyes and hugged her even more tightly, "You are every welcome kiddo," she whispered in Jamie's hair.

Camille watched the beautiful scene in front of her with such reverence.

"Hey, Camille has to go for the game," Alex said, rubbing Jamie's back, "How about a photo?"

Jamie pulled away from Alex with a bright grin and nodded.

Camille straightened up, and Jamie walked to stand next to her.

Alex took her cellphone out and pointed at them, "Ok, smile!"

Camille bent a little into Jamie, and they both gave the biggest smile to the camera.

After goodbye hugs and good lucks for the game, Maggie and Alex walked towards their seats with a skipping Jamie in between.

The seats were formidable; they had a perfect view of the field.

Alex bought Hot dogs and cokes and balloons with lights for Jamie to wave around.

Maggie spent the entire game with her hands around Alex and their little girl bouncing around and shouting encouraging words to the French team, prompting some harsh looks from the fellow Americans sitting around them.

The game was a very entertaining one, both teams being very good, it was a game anyone could win.

At the last minute, everyone was on their feet when Camille caught the ball and shot it hard at the goal, scoring the winning point.

Jamie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hey kid," Alex called Jamie, "That's gonna be you if you believe it."

Jamie giggled hard, "I believe it!" and turned around to shout things to the teams.

Maggie stared at Alex for a second and came to the realization that this was it.

That Alex was the missing piece to her family.

That Alex was the missing piece to her daughter's happiness.

She cupped Alex's chin and turned her head to pulled her down for a kiss,

Alex's eyebrow shut up in surprised and quickly melted into the kiss, throwing her arms around Maggie's waist and pulling her close.

The kiss was fireworks and thunders. It was a sweet summer day at the beach.

They pulled away for a second, and Alex smiled, "I've been waiting for you to do that."

"No more waiting," Maggie whispered and pulled Alex's head back down for another passionate kiss.

Jamie turned around and saw them kissing. Real fireworks up in the sky and colorful confetti fell upon them, framing the perfect picture.

Her wish has finally come true.

With a mischievous smile, Jamie already knew her next Birthday wish.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE:**

_5 years later_

Maggie sat in the bleachers with all the other parents. In the field, Jamie's handball team played against another local club.

Alex paced on the side of the field, shouting instructions to the team while glancing back regularly to make sure their adorable 3yr old son was still behind her, following her steps like a baby duckling.

Maggie smiled and traced the wedding band in her finger with her thumb. The last five years have been the best years of her life without a doubt.

"Two pregnancy and one wedding later, I think you can stop smiling like a dumb-ass," Winn said, sitting next to Maggie, with a smile of his own.

Maggie laughed and nudged him playfully with her elbow, "Everything ready?" she asked.

"Everything and everyone is ready," Winn nodded.

The sound of a whistle marked the ending of the game with another victory for Jamie's team.

Maggie turned her eyes to the field and saw Alex now carrying their son in her arm and her other arm around the shoulders of a very excited and very tall Jamie as they walked towards them.

They walked into a house full of people, Birthday decorations and gifts everywhere.

Jamie sat on her spot on the table and yet another homemade double chocolate cake, this time by Grandma Eliza, was placed in front of her.

"Happy 14th Birthday my love," Maggie whispered with a soft kiss on the teenager's forehead.

"Happy birthday kiddo," Alex also kissed the top of her head.

"Is my bifday, Jamie?" The little boy asked with familiar tasseled dark hair falling over his sweet face.

Jamie laughed at his innocence and squeezed him in her arms, "Sure bugger; it's your birthday," she said.

Alex took the boy in her arms while everyone started singing the birthday song.

Jamie placed her chin on the table, her eyes fixed on the steady flame on top of the candle.

The room was full of energy.

When it was time to blow the candle, she gazed around the room.

Maggie had the biggest and most brightest smile on her face.

Alex was laughing with a bouncing little boy in her arms.

Uncle Winn was hugging his wife, Lyra.

There was now grandma Eliza and grandpa Jeremiah and Auntie Kara and Auntie Lucy.

The room was full of laughter and joy and…Family.

So no matter what wish she asked for, the most important wish of them all was right in front of her.

So she closed her eyes and thought carefully about a wish for this birthday.

After all, her happily ever after began with a simple wish.

THE END

Photo of Jamie and Camille, taken by Alex:

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Thank You to Vianca for the fan art at the end <3


End file.
